mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat (2011)'s Story Mode
The story mode of Mortal Kombat (2011) contains 3 chapters total, telling a cohesive story that follows Mortal Kombat: Armageddon and retells the events of the first three Mortal Kombat games, with many changes. All three chapters covers the first three games from the series and contains a combination of fights and extended cut-scenes. Throughout these chapters, characters will be switched in between fights. Prologue The story mode features a narrated prologue with sketches shows the events from the previous games, from Mortal Kombat to Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero is also included. This prologue cover the events from the creation of the realms to the Battle of Armageddon. Storyline The story begins in the aftermath of the Battle of Armageddon, where after Taven finally completed the quest by slaying Blaze at the Pyramid of Argus, the godlike energy passed through him, transforming him into a full god. The surge of power then passed through the armor given to Taven by his mother, the sorceress Delia, and was dispersed into every kombatant within the Edenian. Though this energy was to have one of two effects on them, death or annulment of their powers, it instead made them stronger than before and nearly all of the kombatants ended up killing each other. Taven would also be killed by Shao Kahn, who managed to kill Onaga and return to the pyramid. After killing Taven, Shao Kahn engaged in a fight with Raiden where he easily gains the upper hand and taunts the Thunder God. Realizing there is nothing more he can do to stop Shao Kahn, Raiden prepared to meet his fate as Shao Kahn lands the final blow. Just as Shao Kahn kills Raiden, everything is concealed by a luminous burst. Chapter 1: The Tournament Begins A series of mental images travel back in time to the events of the first Mortal Kombat tournament covered in the series. The young Liu Kang was meditating when he received his visions. He had no idea what just happened, nor the meaning of the things he just saw. Upon reecovering, he noticed his fellow monks and masters gathering up for the upcoming qualifying bout against Kung Lao. At Chai Wan Bay, Hong Kong, Johnny's limo pulls up and he says goodbye to his agent and secretary, both of whom are suspicious about this mystery tourney nobody's ever heard of and don't think he should go but he assures them it's on the level and he'll be back in a week, safe and sound. The Nethership emerges from the mist all spooky-like and docks at the pier. A few Masked Guards march down the ramp to make sure no uninvited passengers board. A group from the Order of Light accompanies Liu to the dock. The Shaolin board the Nethership to witness the tournament, but Liu and Kung say their goodbyes here, Kung teasingly promising to return to the White Lotus Society and train even harder, so that one day he'll be able to beat Liu. At the Nethership, Kano and his thug friends are trying to bully Johnny Cage, assuming that he's just a celebrity and not much of a fighter. Liu Kang comes to his defense, suggesting the others back off and allow them to brawl it out one-on-one, allowing Cage to surprise Kano with a sucker-Shadow Kick. Liu Kang handles the thugs while Johnny fights and defeats Kano. Sub-Zero sits perched atop the roof of the ship's cabin, watching the others below in privacy – or so he thinks. Scorpion suddenly appears behind him and grabs him up. Sub-Zero was surprised and Scorpion explains he's come back for revenge. He says that they would settle the score at the tournament before vanishing in a puff of flame, leaving Sub-Zero to brood over his warning. The next day, the Nethership arrives at the island. Chapter 2: The Kombat Kontinues Lao manages to defeat both Shang Tsung and Kintaro, but is then killed by Shao Kahn by snapping his neck. An enraged Liu Kang challenges the Emperor and defeats him by punching straight through his chest, seemingly killing him. Kang is declared the winner of the tournament. Chapter 3: Battle for Earthrealm Back in Shao Kahn's throne room, Reiko sat up on Shao Kahn’s throne and had the Tarkatans escort Kitana, who was acccused for murdering Mileena. With the aid of Quan Chi's sorcery, however, Shao Kahn survives his injuries. Quan Chi also makes a new proposal to him - direct invasion of Earthrealm. This by itself is not possible due to the wards that the Queen of Edenia, Sindel, put upon Earthrealm when she committed suicide. After a trippy journey, Raiden found himself walking in an unknown realm. As he explored, his surroundings shifted and changed. Raiden approached a lone figure who stood in the distance. The figure was a shimmering woman. She did not reveal her name, but spoke with an air of regal authority. The woman had been watching events as they unfolded over the centuries through the minds of countless mortals. She showed Raiden Armageddon and the events that have led to this point; Agrus's wife, Delia foresaw Armageddon in the future, prompting the Elder Gods to commission Argus to build a pyramid to safeguard against Armageddon. In return, Argus will receive a position as an Elder God. Argus has each of his sons encased in a monolith with a dragon to watch over them. Taven is paired with Orin, a gold dragon, while Daegon is paired with Caro, a red dragon. The woman told Raiden that she had sought out the champion of Raiden's era, Liu Kang, to prevent it, thus sending her message to Liu Kang and causing his nightmare. However, it seemed that he was unable to understand them in the time. She informed him that Armageddon was an outcome that must be re-imagined and she would help him to avert it. Walkthrough Chapter 1: The Tournament Begins Fight 1: Liu Kang VS Kung Lao Stage: Wu Shi Academy (Morning) Reward: 500 Koins Fight 2: Johnny Cage VS Kano Stage: Nethership (Night) Reward: 500 Koins Fight 3: Liu Kang VS NPC Monk Stage: The Courtyard (Morning) Reward: 500 Koins Fight 4: Johnny Cage VS Art Lean Stage: The Courtyard (Morning) Reward: 500 Koins Fight 5: Kano VS Sonya Stage: Goro's Lair Reward: 500 Koins Fight 6: Johnny Cage VS Kano Stage: Goro's Lair Reward: 500 Koins Fight 7: Raiden VS Sub-Zero Stage: The Pit (Morning) Reward: 500 Koins Fight 8: Sub-Zero VS Reptile Stage: The Pit (Night) Reward: 500 Koins Fight 9: Liu Kang VS Johnny Cage Stage: The Courtyard (Morning) Reward: 500 Koins Fight 10: Liu Kang VS Goro Stage: Goro's Lair Reward: 500 Koins Fight 11: Scorpion VS Sub-Zero Stage: Palace Grounds Reward: 500 Koins Fight 12: Liu Kang VS Shang Tsung Stage: Shang Tsung's Throne Room Final Reward: 4000 Koins Chapter 2: The Kombat Kontinues Fight 1: Kung Lao VS Baraka Stage: The Portal Reward: 500 Koins Fight 2: Jax VS Baraka Stage: Shao Kahn's Palace Reward: 500 Koins Fight 3: Jax VS Reiko Stage: Dead Pool Reward: 500 Koins Fight 4: Smoke VS Jade Stage: Wastelands Reward: 500 Koins Fight 5: Kung Lao VS Mileena Stage: Living Forest Reward: 500 Koins Fight 6: Shang Tsung VS Sub-Zero Stage: Living Forest Reward: 500 Koins Fight 7: Sub-Zero VS Reptile Stage: Shao Kahn's Arena Reward: 500 Koins Fight 8: Kitana VS Mileena Stage: Flesh Pits Reward: 500 Koins Fight 9: Kung Lao VS Shang Tsung Stage: Shao Kahn's Arena Reward: 500 Koins Fight 10: Kung Lao VS Kintaro Stage: Shao Kahn's Arena Reward: 500 Koins Fight 11: Liu Kang VS Shao Kahn Stage: Shao Kahn's Arena Final Reward: 4000 Koins Chapter 3: Battle for Earthrealm Fight 1: Kabal VS Motaro Stage: The Balcony Reward: 500 Koins Fight 2: Stryker VS Ermac Stage: The Subway Reward: 500 Koins Fight 3: Raiden VS Motaro Stage: The Street Reward: 500 Koins Fight 4: Kitana VS Rain Stage: Soul Chamber Reward: 500 Koins Fight 5: Kitana and Jade VS Reptile Stage: The Desert Reward: 500 Koins Fight 6: Kabal VS Kano Stage: Bell Tower Reward: 500 Koins Fight 7: Nightwolf VS Sheeva Stage: The Streets Reward: 500 Koins Fight 8: Sonya VS Kano Stage: The Rooftop Reward: 500 Koins Fight 9: Sub-Zero and Smoke VS Cyrax and Sektor Stage: The Temple Reward: 500 Koins Fight 10: Scorpion VS Sub-Zero Stage: The Temple Reward: 500 Koins Fight 11: Nightwolf VS Sindel Stage: The Temple Reward: 500 Koins Fight 12: Liu Kang VS Shang Tsung Stage: Shao Kahn's Fortress Reward: 500 Koins Fight 13: Liu Kang VS Shao Kahn Stage: Shao Kahn's Fortress Final Reward: 4000 Koins Visions Mortal Kombat: Armageddon *Taven’s armour glowing with the power of Blaze after defeating him on the pyramid. *The Battle of Armageddon taking place at the Edenian crater. *Raiden's corrupted self battling with the half-god Edenian, Taven. *Raiden's corrupted self striking a deal with the Emperor and the Forces of Darkness. Mortal Kombat: Deception *Shujinko landing the final blow on Onaga. *Liu Kang's spirit and Ermac fighting off the magically brainwashed Johnny Cage, Kung Lao, Sonya, Jax, and Kitana. *Bo’ Rai Cho inspired by Liu Kang's spirit to fight against Onaga’s Tarkatan army. *Raiden, now corrupted, reanimating Liu Kang's corpse after being reincarnated. *Raiden and the Deadly Alliance uniting their firepower against Onaga. *Raiden battling the Deadly Alliance at Shang Tsung's Palace. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance *The hatching of the Great Dragon Egg and Reptile's transformation to the Dragon King, Onaga. *Raiden telling the Earthrealm warriors about the threat of the Deadly Alliance at a campfire. *Kano and Salazar (Erron Black) overseeing the enslavement of Li Mei's village. *Raiden holding the deceased Liu Kang in his arms at the Wu Shi Academy. Mortal Kombat 4 *Kitana visiting Liu Kang via portal at the Shaolin Temples, offering him to rule at her side as king and queen of Edenia. *Raiden defending himself with a lightning shield against Shinnok’s blasts. *Shinnok and Quan Chi invading Edenia with the help of Tanya. Mortal Kombat 3 *Liu Kang before a beaten Shao Kahn on his knees. *Nightwolf helping Earth civilians to his magically protected reservation area. *Johnny Cage being killed by Shao Kahn's extermination squad leader, Motaro. *The invasion of Earthrealm and Tarkatans wrecking havoc in Earthrealm. *Sindel’s resurrection overseen by Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, and several cloaked figures. Mortal Kombat II *Liu Kang punching a hole through Shao Kahn's chest. *Kitana leading Liu Kang through the Wastelands. *Kano being captured alongside Sonya in Shao Kahn's Colosseum *The Tarkatans attacking the Wu Shi Academy. Mortal Kombat *Liu Kang crushing Shang Tsung’s jaw with the Flying Kick. *Kung Lao entering the tournament disguised as a masked guard. *Kano closing in on Johnny Cage for a strike at the Nethership. Cameos *Fujin (At the beginning of the MKII section) *Quan Chi (As a corpse in the prologue, in one of the visions sent to Liu Kang and during the MK3 section) *Taven (As a corpse in the prologue and in one of visions sent to Liu Kang) *Onaga (In one of visions sent to Liu Kang) *Bo' Rai Cho (As a corpse in the prologue and in one of the visions sent to Liu Kang) *Li Mei (As a corpse in the prologue) *Hotaru (As a corpse in the prologue) *Dairou (As a corpse in the prologue) *Darrius (As a corpse in the prologue) *Salazar (Erron Black) (As a corpse in the prologue and in one of visions sent to Liu Kang) *Frost (In one of visions sent to Liu Kang) *Mavado (As a corpse in the prologue) *Shujinko (In one of the visions sent to Liu Kang) *Kira (As a corpse in the prologue) *Art Lean (NPC in Chapter 1) *King Gorbak (At the prologue of the MKII section) *Argus (In the Mysterious Woman's vision in the MK3 section) *Delia (In the Mysterious Woman's vision in the MK3 section) Trivia *Liu Kang is the most commonly used fighter in story mode fighting 5 times in chapter 1, once in chapter 2 and twice in chapter 3. Kung Lao follows as second as most, fighting 4 times in chapter 2. *There are some "rematchs" played in story mode: **Scorpion and Sub-Zero fight each other in chapter 1 and 3. In chapter 1, Sub-Zero is played by Bi-Han while in chapter 3, Sub-Zero is played by Kuai Liang. **Sonya and Kano fight each other in chapter 1 and 3. In chapter 1, Sonya is Kano's opponent while in chapter 3, she fights against Kano. Category:Aboodash56's Mortal Kombat Category:General Storyline Category:Story Modes